mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Stevie Wonder's Original Musiquarium I
Stevie Wonder's Original Musiquarium I is a compilation album by R&B/soul musician Stevie Wonder, released as Tamla 6002 in 1982. It collects eleven Top 40 hit singles, and five album tracks, including four new tracks, taken from Wonder's "classic period" running from 1972 to 1980. It peaked at #4 on the ''Billboard'' 200, at #1 on the Top R&B Albums chart in the U.S., and went to #8 in the UK. It has been certified gold by the RIAA. Content Eleven previously released tracks were taken as singles from their respective albums, with "Higher Ground" and "Master Blaster (Jammin')" released before the LP. "Isn't She Lovely" was not released as a single from Songs in the Key of Life, while "Superstition", "You Are the Sunshine of My Life", "You Haven't Done Nothin'", "I Wish", and "Sir Duke" all topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. "Living for the City" and "Boogie On Reggae Woman" appear in slightly different versions to those on their albums, and "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" is the single mix with the horns added. The album also included four new songs, each tagged on as the last track on each album side: "Front Line", "Ribbon in the Sky", "That Girl", and "Do I Do". The latter track features a solo by bebop innovator Dizzy Gillespie. class=album|id=r22227|pure_url=yes}} link }} Track listing and personnel All songs written by Stevie Wonder except "Front Line" by Wonder and Gary Byrd. Arrangements and all vocals and instruments by Wonder except as indicated. Side one #"Superstition" (from Talking Book, 1972) — 4:25 #* Trevor Laurence - saxophone; Steve Madaio - trumpet #"You Haven't Done Nothin'" (from Fulfillingness' First Finale, 1974) — 3:29 #* Reggie McBride - bass; The Jackson 5 - vocals #"Living for the City" (Different version as the one from Innervisions, 1973) — 7:26 #"Front Line" (Previously unreleased, 1982) — 5:52 #* Benjamin Bridges - electric guitar; Nathan Watts - bass Side two #"Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You)" (from Music of My Mind, 1972) — 7:57 #* Buzzy Feiten - electric guitar #"Send One Your Love" (from Stevie Wonder's Journey through "The Secret Life of Plants", 1979) — 4:02 #* Benjamin Bridges, Rick Zunigar - electric guitar #"You Are the Sunshine of My Life" (Single version; original version from Talking Book) — 2:51 #* Gloria Barley, Lani Groves, Jim Gilstrap - vocals; Scott Edwards - bass; Daniel Ben Zebulon - congas #"Ribbon in the Sky" (Previously unreleased) — 5:35 #* Benjamin Bridges - acoustic guitar Side three #"Higher Ground" (from Innervisions) — 3:46 #"Sir Duke" (from Songs in the Key of Life, 1976) — 3:52 #* Steve Madaio, Raymond Maldonado - trumpets; Trevor Laurence, Hank Redd - saxophones; Michael Sembello - lead guitar; Benjamin Bridges - rhythm guitar; Nathan Watts - bass; Raymond Pounds - drums #"Master Blaster (Jammin')" (from Hotter than July, 1980) — 5:08 #* Larry Gittens - trumpet; Trevor Laurence - saxophone; Isaiah Sanders - organ; Benjamin Bridges, Rick Zunigar - electric guitars; Nathan Watts - bass; Dennis Davis - drums; Earl DeRouen - percussion; Shirley Brewer, Alexandra Brown Evans, Marva Holcom, Angela Winbush - vocals #"Boogie On Reggae Woman" (with intro not included on Fulfillingness' First Finale) — 4:55 #* Rocky Dzidzornu - congas #"That Girl" (Previously unreleased) — 5:15 Side four #"I Wish" (from Songs in the Key of Life) — 4:12 #* Steve Madaio, Raymond Maldonado - trumpets; Trevor Laurence, Hank Redd - saxophones; Nathan Watts - bass; Raymond Pounds - drums; Renee Hardaway - vocals #"Isn't She Lovely" (from Songs in the Key of Life) — 6:32 #* Greg Phillinganes - keyboards; Brenda Barrett, Shirley Brewer, Colleen Carleton, Carole Cole, Nelson Hayes, Dave Henson, Artece May, Edna Orso, Josette Valentino - handclaps #"Do I Do" (Previously unreleased) — 10:27 #* Clifton Anderson, Robert Eldgridge, Eugene Ghee, Larry Gittens, Virgil Jones, Earl McIntyre, J. D. Parran, Victor Paz, Janice Robinson, Robert Rutledge, Anthony Tooley, Frank Wess, Alfred Wilson, Britt Woodman, Lorenzo Wyche - horns; Dizzy Gillespie - trumpet; Isaiah Sanders - Fender Rhodes piano; Benjamin Bridges, Rick Zunigar - electric guitars; Nathan Watts - bass; Dennis Davis - drums; Earl DeRouen - percussion; Wendy Barnes, Shirley Brewer, Alexandra Brown, Melody McCully - vocals; Paul Riser - string section arrangements See also *List of number-one R&B albums of 1982 (U.S.) Category:1982 compilation albums Category:Stevie Wonder compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Stevie Wonder Category:Tamla Records compilation albums